<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Side by NobleSenpapiChulo, WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052135">The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo'>NobleSenpapiChulo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons'>WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AGENT TRIGGER LOOKS LIKE ANIMATED DEAN WINCHESTER DOES HE NOT??, Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Ford Pines, Alpha Pacifica Northwest, Alpha Stan Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Gideon Gleeful, Blind Dipper Pines, Brainwashing, Crying, Daddy kink via Gideon?, Dipper gets carried a lot, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Gideon is an obsessive little twerp, Gideon is awful but what else is new, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mabel has some issues and might be a bit unstable BUT ITS FINE, Mind Control, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, One gory part at they very end BUT ITS FINE, Protective Bill Cipher, Scenting, TWINS FOR THE WIN, Tags Are Fun, Things get heated but sexy times get interrupted, Twinning is winning, Violence, abo dynamics take a backseat to plot, excessive tagging sorry, omega Mabel Pines, protective Pacifica, smut kind of, this is like scientifically formulated to be like gay fanfiction ahoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus Christ here we go again: Introducing The ABO hero/villian Billdip fic that no one asked for.</p>
<p>The “Alpha Pines” twins were engaged in a fierce stare off with the one and only Dream Demon, an annoy- amazing as fuck villian with an ego the size of Texas and a terib- wonderful obssession with the youngest one of the twins. Goddammit Dream Demon, get out of my head, Dipper thought. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Dipper’s long term boyfriend is actually the super villain he’s been fighting all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest &amp; Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Right here, right now; I put the offer out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lowkey notice for everyone. But momma Noble here is not a one-trick pony. </p>
<p>Translation: I’ve written other stories (Billdip stories) feel free to read them, leave comments and kudos. They fuel my red-bull induced 3 am binge writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A reddish orange glow brimmed on the horizon line as the barren streets shared no signs of life, except for three locked in an eerie stare off. </p><p> </p><p>The “Alpha Pines” twins were engaged in a fierce stare off with the one and only Dream Demon, an annoy- amazing as fuck villian with an ego the size of Texas and a terib- wonderful obssession with the youngest one of the twins. <em> Goddammit Dream Demon, get out of my head </em>, Dipper thought. </p><p> </p><p>Dream Demon smirked at the pair. “Hello my dearest Sugar Pine, oh and you too Sassy Pine.” His honey-laced voice turning into that of annoyance as with his dearest - always came his sister too. The male scoffed at him with irritation as he rubbed his temps. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream Demon.” He snarled as objects began to hover around him, he was ready to start throwing things if need be. </p><p> </p><p>Dream Demon simply tsk’ed at the brunette with a smirk on his lips. “You know what happens when you get feisty with me.” The man in his black tux was gone from their sight, as a kiss pecked Dipper’s cheek and he spun around to see Dream Demon standing there and his sister flailing about as she struggled against the blonde man’s choke hold.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper exhaled loudly “How many times does this make this?” He questioned as he flung a piece of debris at him and it flew through the illusion reducing it into a cloud of smoke dropping Mabel in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww come on is that the best you've got, a girl can squeeze harder than you!” She teased, tossing a wink at him while a small set of coughs left her now sore throat.  </p><p>Dream Demon chose to ignore the comment from the girl as he paid attention only to the male. “Awe Sugar Pine, you’re no fun today.” Dream Demon whined as he leaned on a nearby car. </p><p> </p><p>Dipper turned to face him with an irritated expression. “Well the office as usual was hell on earth, and Mabel had alpha’s trying to hit on her. Even I - a guy - had a few to fight off today. You can see why I’d be irritated.”</p><p> </p><p>A pair of arms encircled his waist as a voice whispered in his ear. “Sounds to me like you need a big strong Alpha to dote on you, and as you know I’d be happy to oblige.” Dream Demon nipped at his ear before a street pole fell over and crushed the illusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop hitting on me.” Dipper paused as he looked around for any object to throw. “For five minutes!” He shouted as he hurled a brick at Dream Demon for which he stepped away from causing it to miss its mark. “Besides. I’ve already got a boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream Demon chuckled. “Oh please he won’t last, you’re too good for him. Besides I won’t stop until you’re mine darling.” He said as a smirk grace his lips causing Dipper to let out a pissed off sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel looked between her brother and the insistent man. “Oi, are we gonna fight or what?” She asked as she placed her hands on her hips in irritation. “We haven’t got all day.” She added while Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Now why would I want to speed up the precious time that I have with my sweetest Sugar Pine?” Dream Demon said in a teasing honeyed voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god you are such an insufferable asshole.” Dipper mumbled out as he attempted to cover the small blush covering his cheeks. Which only caused Dream Demon’s ego to inflate to the size of the United States midwest region. </p><p> </p><p>He puffed up in pride giving them a shrug. “I’m only stating the obvious truth.” He shot a wink at Dipper who in turn merely rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Come and get me then hot stuff.” Dipper goaded as his eyes settled in a stalemate with his golden pair counterpart. A smirk graced the blonde’s lips as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed to the twins before replying. “Why of course darling.” His shadow split and began to dance around them as a series of illusions which began to rise from the ground around them. </p><p> </p><p>The rubble from his over dramatic entrance gave Dipper a personal arsenal to use against them which he then began hurling at the illusions, taking them out without so much as lifting a finger along with Mabel inserting her ectoplasmic hands into the hearts of some and ripping them out. To which a round of applause came from Dream Demon this only pissed the hero pair off even more. </p><p> </p><p>Although the pair was taking out the illusion in quick succession more shadow’s would appear each quicker and slightly bigger than the last, this was getting old and tiresome fast. </p><p> </p><p>A dull throb rippled through Dipper’s head as he knew he was reaching his limits, the floating debris around him beginning to quiver in the air. He rubbed his temples and looked over to Mabel, she was starting to push her limits as well as her ectoplasmic form was flickering back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>This was bad. </p><p> </p><p>Really bad. </p><p> </p><p>And Dream Demon knew it too, that much was obvious as the smirk on his lips only became more predominant. He watched the younger man collapse to his knees as the items in the air fell to the ground with a loud clattering. </p><p> </p><p>The older twin turned to her brother in horror, forgetting her fight as she rushed to his side, she shook his shoulders trying to bring him back from his unconscious state. </p><p> </p><p>A stressed sigh left her lips as she continued shaking him. “Come on bro-bro, you really gotta do this now?” She questioned as a small noise of displeasure left his lips, a small smile of hope blossoming on her lips. Hands began to seize her limbs pulling her away from him, shouts of protest left her lips as Dream Demon approached her brother. </p><p> </p><p>The illusions tossing her without remorse onto the road, she looked up in pain with an aggressive glare. “Don't you dare lay a finger on him!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream Demon merely smirked as he gently picked up Dipper from the road, cradling him in his arms as a Shadow whispered into her ear. “Oh I've already done much worse.” Which resulted in a hand going through it - the last of her strength draining from her small figure causing her to fall. Her angry hazel gaze met his teasing gold, he shot her the same wink she had given him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, <em> please </em>!” She begged, dragging her body inch by inch towards the man holding tightly onto her brother. “You can have the city, you can have me! I’ll give you everything you want if you just let him go!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream Demon’s lips drew into a thin line as he considered her please for a few moments. It could very well be a trap, yet he could see the appeal behind it. A chuckle left his lips as he looked towards the brunette in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Sassy Pine but,” He gave her a smirk. “I’ve got everything I want right here in my arms, thanks for the offer though.” He gave her another wink before disappearing in a cloud of smoke with her brother in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“DIPPER!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I don't wanna chase you down, I know you see it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The last thing that Dipper had been expecting was to be warm and comfortable, it felt as if he’d been sleeping in the clouds. Birds sang a soft melody outside the window which caused him to stir. He sat up and looked around taking notice of a fresh set of clothes laying on the edge of the bed. The scent of home cooking lingered in the air which caused his stomach to ripple in hunger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up from the bed and eyed the clothing laying on the edge of the bed with suspicion, a simple pair of sweats with an oddly familiar smell. This was obviously a trap even as his repressed urges told him to do it, a shiver wracked his body as a minor tinge of concern set it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper looked around the unfamiliar room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell am I</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The words left his lips in a nearly silent whisper. Besides the inviting smell of breakfast in the air - another scent that seemed way too familiar to him drifted around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cold crept up his skin through his suit as a sigh of annoyance left his lips, he tugged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his body letting the warmth settle around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill… How did Dream Demon get him?</span>
  <em>
    <span> How the hell did Dream Demon even know about him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He darted from the room and into the hallways of the maze-like mansion, the scent was thick around him as Dipper tried to discern where to go. His nose led him down a set of stairs and eventually into a rather large sized kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around before setting his eyes on the figure at the stove, he knew that gaudy outfit anywhere. As if sensing his presence the figure turned with a grin on his face - proudly showcasing his pink ‘kiss the cook’ apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sugar Pine!” An overly chipper Dream Demon called out to him, only to have his skull bashed in by the cast iron skillet Dream Demon had been cooking with a mere second later. The figure turned into smoke and retreated behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of hands wrapped around Dipper’s waist surprising him as a voice whispered in his ear. “Thank fuck that was not me, and what a waste of perfectly good cooking. Does this mean I can just have you for breakfast instead, Sugar Pine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper struggled in his grasp. “Seriously, did you not hear me the first thousand times? I have a boyfriend and I am very committed to him-” He turned around only to come face to face with said boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the blonde hard stumbling back, as he scanned him up and down. His heart quickly falling in his chest, Dream Demon was nowhere to be seen and in his place was Bill. This had to be a sick joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill?” He gasped. He watched Bill cross the room and stop before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill grinned devilishly. “In the flesh, my darling.” Bill gingerly brought Dipper’s hand to his lips placing a kiss on his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper stuttered out as he jerked his hand away.. “But you….you’re! How?! Sorry what? What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill-Dream Demon-whoever the fuck he was- just raised an eyebrow. “I find your commitment to our relationship very sweet and endearing.” He said with a gentle smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An aggressive sigh left Dipper’s lips. “You’re Dream Demon. And Bill.” He paused as he ran a confused hand through his hair before he began the shouting half of his rant. “You’re a fucking supervillan?! What the fuck babe! This is kinda important you dork, how have you failed to mention this over the past year that we’ve been together?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill stroked his chin in thought for a moment. “It never came up in conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper nearly had a heart attack at that. “It never came up in conversation?! Seriously, that’s your excuse?!” He cried out as tears of irritation pricked his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well come on now Sugar Pine, I was asked to join The Association and blatantly refused. Does that really make me a supervillain? Or is that just what they want you to believe?” Bill asked softly as their eyes met, he watched the geers spin in his lovers head before he came to a decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you. I’m still angry about this, so don’t be thinking you’re forgiven yet for lying to me.” Dipper crossed his arms as he stared at his alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle left the man’s lips as he pulled Dipper into his embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Of course my darling, I don’t expect anything less of my precious omega.” He said softly as he peppered kisses on his mates face before trailing down to his mate mark giving it a kiss as well causing a giggle to leave Dipper’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s face contorted as a smell hit him like a brick wall. “What is that smell?” He asked as he grew nauseous at the smell. Bill glanced around the kitchen in confusion as he took a whiff of the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, just bacon and eggs.” He replied as he watched Dipper’s skin began to flush.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god.” The brunette mumbled softly as he leaned over slightly clutching his stomach before he ran to the kitchen sink. The remaining contents of his dinner the night before ran down the drain as a soothing hand rubbed circles on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper leaned back from over the sink as he heard the water running and a glass was placed in his hand. He took a sip of the water before swishing it around and spitting it out. He heard Bill step away and open the fridge before coming back over. The blonde placed a can of ginger ale on the counter, looking guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for pushing you and your sister so hard earlier. I didn’t intend for you to pass out.” Bill apologized as he gently caressed Dipper’s cheek. The omega leaned into his touch with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay my love, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” He told him softly as he tilted his head upwards for a kiss. Bill obliged him; how could he not? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill pulled away from the gentle sweet kiss. “Why don’t you stay the weekend darling, it’d make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You run with me and I can cut you free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He gave the alpha a smile. “Of course I’ll stay, lemme just text Mabel quick. Can I borrow your phone, mine broke in our last skirmish.” Bill reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone handing it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper pulled up Mabel’s contact and began typing away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey Mabes, I’m okay. Managed to escape Dream Demon. Hiding out at Bill’s for the weekend just till things die down a bit. Love you. ---Dipper’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hit send and almost instantly received a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay bro-bro, be safe and use protection 😏😘’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks flushed as he handed the phone back to Bill, the man skimmed the messages and laughed which only deepened his mates blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With how you’re feeling, absolutely nothing is happening tonight.” Bill said as he pulled Dipper into his side. The brunette chuckled looking up to the taller man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A teasing pout set on Dipper’s face as he asked. “So no netflix and chill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Netflix yes, chilling no.” Bill said sternly as he placed a kiss on the tip of Dipper’s nose, a soft giggle left his lips as he gently placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is cuddling off the table too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill rolled his eyes as a smile set on his lips. “Absolutely not, you cheeky little thing.” He said as he swept Dipper up into his arms. A gasp left Dipper’s lips as he quickly wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill carried Dipper to the room that he had woken up in. Now the scent on the clothes and throughout the room made sense. Bill gently sat Dipper down on the bed, next to the clothes he had ignored earlier. “Why don’t you change, Sugar Pine.” He picked the clothing off the bed, gently handing them to Dipper who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Dipper made his way to the bathroom and turned his attention to the TV, he scrolled through until he found the show they’d last been watching a few nights prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed and Dipper came back, the bed depressed beside Bill as Dipper snuggled in close. Bill ran a hand through Dipper’s hair, smoothing down his wild curls. Dipper hummed and leaned into the warmth of his touch. Within a few minutes, Dipper was fast asleep. Bill smiled and turned off the TV, getting himself into a more comfortable position. He pressed a featherlight kiss to his mate’s forehead, right over his constellation birthmark, before pulling him tightly into his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning crept in quietly as the rain pelted down, Dipper awoke to a crackle of thunder overhead. He rolled over in Bill’s grip to look at the alarm clock, the bright red numbers shown seven forty-one AM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he tried to get comfortable once more he felt a wave of nausea roll over him, he sat up trying to calm his stomach. Dipper swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, it felt like he was on a boat as he began to sway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the contents of his stomach beginning to rise and he ran for the bathroom. With nothing in his stomach, it was just stomach acid that came up. A cool and soothing hand began tracing the familiar pattern it had yesterday as his stomach violently lurched for a few more minutes. It was an awful sensation to say the least. The acid burned his throat on the way up as he dry heaved, sucking in air in between expelling nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sugar Pine, you haven’t eaten anything since last night and you’re already throwing up again. I want you to get checked out by a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bill, I’m not going to the hospital. I’m fine.” Dipper complained as he crossed his arms, a pointed glare fixated at his alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill scoffed as he gently rubbed Dipper’s shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous darling, I have a private physician and I’ve already called her. She’ll be here in half an hour.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper huffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you have a private doctor at your beck and call. Why doesn’t that surprise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill pressed a kiss to Dipper’s temple. “Because you know I’m very protective of you, my darling, and I won’t allow anyone but the best to tend to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mr. Pines, my name is Doctor Indie Clarkston. I’m Mr. Cipher’s personal physician.” She greeted him with a smile and her hand extended. Dipper took it, giving her a handshake. She gestured for him to take a seat on the living room sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I was told by Mr. Cipher, it seems you’ve been having a really bad case of nausea which started yesterday. Any other symptoms lately?” She asked as she pulled out a clipboard from her bag.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper mulled it over in his mind for a few moments. “Besides the nausea, I’ve been dizzy, and a lot more tired than normal.”  He told her, watching as she scribbled a few notes on the page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a very personal question for the both of you, but when was the last time you had sexual relations?” She asked looking over her glasses between the two. Dipper’s cheeks lit up brighter than Santa’s jolly red complexion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill let out an awkward cough. “Last week.” He told her which she wrote down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you two are a mated pair, correct?” She added on and looked at Dipper who nodded; that too was written down. “From what I’ve gathered I have a few ideas on what may be going on, but I need to get a blood sample tested before I can give a definite answer. Is that alright with the two of you?” She questioned. Both gave her a nod before she continued. She drew a sample from Dipper and bid them a farewell, informing them both that she’d have an answer within a few hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to her word she did call them a few hours later after the testing results had come back. “Mr. Cipher, Mr. Pines, I’m pleased to inform you that Mr. Pines is pregnant. Congratulations to you both!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pregnancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing that either of them had thought of. Bill nearly dropped the phone as he swept Dipper into his arms and peppered the omega’s face in kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The delightful giggles that left Dipper’s lips was a symphony of warmth in Bill’s chest as he tightly hugged his mate with an excited smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Cipher, Mr. Pines, are you still there?” Dr. Clarkston asked over the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill brought it up to his ear quickly. “Sorry Doc, just got a little excited over here.” He told her as he rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She chuckled on the end of the line. “Well I’d like to schedule an ultrasound in two weeks so we can confirm how far out Dipper is. That way we can get the ball rolling for the both of you.” She replied as she listed off a date and time which Bill wrote down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Dr. Clarkston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, again congratulations to you both.” As the line dropped Bill tossed his phone aside as he pulled Dipper into his lap, a smile on his face as the omega gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned into the crook of Dipper’s neck. “Sugar Pine, we’re going to be parents.” He said softly as the smile on his face only grew larger in size. Dipper turned in his mates lap, gently placing a kiss on the top of his alpha’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait-” Dipper paused for a few moments as a worrying train of thought flew through his mind. “What about work? I can’t do my job while pregnant and as far as the rest of the world is concerned, I’ve been kidnaped by you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle left Bill’s lips as he placed a soft kiss on Dipper’s temple. “Then it’s gonna be a long time that you’re gonna be kidnapped by me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Problem with that. The Association will send others after you to find me, after all I’m half of ‘America’s Golden Duo.’ If that happens, then I’ll just be in more danger than if I just go in and retire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you want to continue being ‘The Black Knight’ after we have our baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, but I’d rather be there for our child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill let out a sigh and thought for a moment. “Well, wait a few weeks before you decide. I don’t want you to regret giving up hero-ing later on.” He placed a kiss on Dipper's temple as a smile set on the omega’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And in current news, local superhero The Black Knight has now been missing in action for over three months.” Bill turned up the volume as he leaned in intrigued. “He was last seen engaged in a fight with the villain known as Dream Demon. He went missing during the battle. Neither him nor Dream Demon have been seen since, leaving many questioning if The Black Knight has been kidnapped.” A chuckle left Bill’s lips as he turned his head to look back into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper was humming along to a song playing over his headphones as he was baking cookies. “Kidnapped my ass.” Bill muttered as he looked back to the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got in contact with the other half of the Superhero duo, The White Knight, to ask for a comment, but she has denied a statement at this time. Everyone here in New York is praying for the safe return of The Black Knight. This is Jayden Presley, back to you in the studio.” A sigh left Bill’s lips as he turned the TV off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and stretched before maneuvering around the couch, he made his way into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Dipper’s stomach feeling a gentle pat against his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill pulled one of Dipper’s ear buds out before commenting. “Someone sure is active this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh left Dipper’s lips. “Tell me about it, be thankful it’s not happening inside you… To your organs.” He giggled lightly as he felt Bill shudder behind him before placing a tender kiss on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time are we meeting Pacifica and Mabel tonight?” Bill asked as he completely changed the topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper thought for a few moments. “Six. At Rockafeller’s I believe, I’ll have to call and double check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better hurry with those cookies, it's five already.” Bill remarked as he noticed the time on the microwave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be done with them if you weren’t distracting me.” Dipper teased as he began sheeting them to bake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill dramatically gasped as he clutched his chest in fake pain.  “Oh so I’m a distraction, wow Sugar Pine, I see how it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper let out a giggle before a content sigh left his lips. “You are way too over dramatic sometimes, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The father of our children and this is how I’m treated, abused by my omega. I am a shame to the alpha community-” A yelp left his lips as Dipper stepped on his foot making him jump back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too far?” He questioned as the pain slowly subsided. Dipper shook his head in disappointment even though he was smiling at the stupidity of his mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper turned to look at his alpha giving him an eye roll before he turned back to his project. “Oh hush you, go get ready. These should be done by the time we have to leave.” He moved around Bill placing the cookie sheets in the oven and set a timer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around to face Bill who simply smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Dipper kissed him back, sliding his arms around Bill’s neck and winding his fingers through his hair, tugging gently. Dipper felt Bill groan through the kiss. Dipper could feel himself growing hard and judging by the state of his Alpha, he was likewise affected. Dipper pulled away, just enough to rest their foreheads together as they panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper gave Bill another chaste kiss before murmuring: “You’re supposed to be getting ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill hummed as he left wet kisses along Dipper’s jaw. “Well it seems the tables have turned and now you’re the one distracting me, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper tilted his head allowing Bill more access to his exposed neck. He shivered at the hot breath ghosting across his skin. “We really do need to be leaving soon,” he protested but made no move to stop Bill as he nosed at their mating mark. “Bill,” he whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling. Me too,” he responded, cradling Dipper’s head and bringing him in for another searing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper huffed impatiently, sliding his hands under Bill’s shirt and feeling the warm skin. He trailed his fingers over the expanse of skin that he could reach, causing Bill to shiver this time and kiss him harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper growled, tugging at Bill’s shirt. “This needs to come off,” he demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill smiled against his lips. “So bossy,” he murmured but obliged, discarding the shirt somewhere over his shoulder. He ran his hands over Dipper’s slightly rounded stomach, rucking up his shirt so his baby bump was on full display. Bill dropped to his knees, resting his head against Dipper’s stomach. “God, you’re so beautiful,” He whispered. Bill reached up, fingers tugging on the waistband of Dipper’s maternity jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three loud bangs were all the warning they received before the door came crashing in. Bill jumped up and put his arm up to protect Dipper when the sound of heels came rushing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was drenched from the rain, huffing and puffing like she’d just ran a marathon. She was slightly leaning over as she tried to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabel is- she- I can’t find her Dipper! I don’t know what to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So trade that typical for something colorful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mabel is- she- I can’t find her Dipper! I don’t know what to do!” Pacifica Northwest wailed out before dropping to her knees, her hands hiding her face as shame crept through her body at being seen in such a state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill let Dipper pass as he walked over to the other alpha and gently stood her up. She hugged him tightly as she sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, cousin?” Bill asked as he picked up and rebuttoned his previously discarded shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffed a bit before turning to look at him with tears in her eyes. “I finished my paperwork at the office and went home to pick her up to meet both of you at the restaurant. When I got there the house was absolutely trashed, furniture overturned, items tossed about, and Mabel was nowhere in sight.” She began crying harder. “I could smell her fear plain as day. I failed her, I failed as her alpha, Bill.” Her sobs began to soak Dipper’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper rubbed her back attempting to soothe her. “Calm down Paz, this isn’t your fault. It’ll be alright, we’ll find her.” He said softly as she hiccupped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” She asked. “The rain washed away her sent trail. Even I can’t pick it up and we’re mated!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they tried to figure something out, Dipper’s phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket to see Mabel’s contact on screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, I’ve gotta answer this.” He told them as he sped walked from the room before Bill could protest. He didn’t know if it would be Mabel or someone else who answered him, but he didn’t want to worry Pacifica even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper clicked the accept button. “Mabel?” He said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro-bro I don’t have much time, it was Gideon’s goons they broke in and-” She was cut off by the sounds of a struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the phone baby-girl.” He heard Gideon Gleeful speak on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel shrieked. “Oh you tiny, small dick, piece of shi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, Dipper Pines. Seems I accidentally let the cat out of the bag. If you want her back, come to The Association Headquarters, alone. If I even smell another with you, you can kiss her life goodbye. You’ve got one hour.” He didn’t even get a chance to protest before the line dropped. Dipper stood there in horror, unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Pacifica and Bill talking in the other room, he decided he had one shot and he couldn’t waste it. He quietly grabbed his jacket and a pair of keys from the many on the rack and slipped through the door and walked out into the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper slid into the Mercedes and buckled up quickly; he’d have only a few seconds before Bill would realize he was leaving. He reached into the glovebox and pulled out the small tracker chip that Bill kept in all his cars and tossed it out into the bush. He couldn’t risk Bill following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh left his lips as he turned over the engine, shifted gears, and floored it. In the rearview mirror he could see Bill and Pacifica standing at the front door in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove into the city taking a few extra turns to make sure Bill wasn’t tailing him. His phone lit up with dozens of missed calls from Bill and Pacific, but he steadfastly ignored them both. He pulled into the nearly empty car park before turning off the car. He let out a sigh as he pulled his baggy jacket tighter around his body. The door shut behind him as he walked over to the entrance of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skyscraper loomed over him as he entered inside. He made his way through the empty lobby and over to the elevator. He stepped onto the lift and hit the highest number. The doors shut and he felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety loomed overhead as the elevator chimed. He let a sigh pass his lips as he stepped off the lift into the dark hallway. He walked the hundred feet to the oversized door at the end of the hall and gently knocked on the door and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can enter Mr. Pines.” Gideon said in an awfully gleeful tone. Dipper pushed the door open and stepped into the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The head of the association sat there in his oversized chair with a grin on his face. “Do you know why I called you here Mr. Pines?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper remained silent so he continued. “Every single one of the greatest heroes makes a comeback, and you, my friend, need to make a comeback.” The beta remarked wistfully as he stared into his wine glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dipper crossed his arms giving the man a glare. “Where is my sister?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon let out a hearty laugh. “Oh you mean my baby-girl, she’s asleep at the moment. Mind control does that to a girl, ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper felt his blood boil. “What did you do to her Gleeful?!” He shouted as he lunged towards Gideon’s desk, he pulled the shorter man off his seat by his collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If possible, Gideon’s smile got wider. “Just as I thought. Another omega.” He took a deep inhale of Dipper’s scent and his eyes lit up. “And a pregnant one, at that!” He crowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s grip tightened on the small man’s suit. “What. Did you. Do to her.” Dipper growled. Gideon let out a maniacal spill of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Black Knight. That’s no way for a hero to act. Release me before I have to make you.” He ordered nearly flinching as the grip on his collar got tighter. Gideon pushed forth his ability only to hit a brick wall in Dipper’s mind. “Boys, get in here!” He shouted as the door flung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four men rushed in pulling Dipper away from Gideon, they held him tightly as Gideon straightened his tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then. I suppose we should have some fun with him, hey gentleman?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And if it's crazy, live a little crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bill was furious. He was furious at Dipper. He was furious at whoever took Mabel. But mostly he was furious at himself. He was pacing the length of his study while Pacific was talking animatedly to someone in the next room. He heard her shout: “Just do your damn job already!” before hanging up and storming into the study. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pulled some strings with my contacts at the FBI, CIA, and some of my friends at The Association. They’ve given Dipper and Mabel’s case priority but there’s not a lot to go on,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not enough!” Bill snapped at the other alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I know that?!” Pacifica snapped back. “My mate is missing just like yours, cousin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just feel so….useless Paz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I do too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours went by with no word from anyone. Pacifica’s contact had no lead and all they could do was wait. Then, the front door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill jumped up from the couch startling Pacifica as he ran to the door, the smell peaking through the mask of rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran over pulling his mate into his arms, startling the brunette who awkwardly embraced back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill questioned after a few moments of silence. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - uh - I got a call from Mabel.” Dipper replied softly, eyes downcast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find her?” Bill asked and received a head shake in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- Gideon took her. I managed to escape. But he-he umm…” Dipper trailed off, glancing to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he what?” Bill asked patiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-…” Dipper made a choking sound as he began to sob, leaning into Bill’s chest as he cried. It startled Bill before he wrapped his arm around his mate, looking down he began to study the cuts and bruises on his mates frame. The cuts seemed shallow enough but now that he looked, he realized something was off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper, look at me.” Bill pleaded. Dipper shook his head against Bill’s chest. “Look at me.” Bill commanded this time, his alpha voice slipping through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper slowly raised his head and looked up at his mate. At once, Bill realized the chocolate eyes he’d once loved were now a muddy white, pale, and unfocused. Bill felt his blood run cold as his anger rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They blinded you?” He asked softly as he gently stroked his mates hair. Dipper could only nod as tears fell down his face. Bill’s heart sank even further as he dropped to his knees, pulling up Dipper’s shirt and inspecting the baby bump for any abnormal signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t hurt the babies, I made sure of that.” Dipper said quietly as he leaned down placing an awkward kiss on Bill’s head. The blonde stood up, pulling Dipper into his embrace once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking, darling?” He questioned as Dipper shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper choked up a bit. “He threatened to kill her Bill. I wasn’t thinking, I just went. I couldn’t lose her like I lost Ford and Stan.” He slumped a bit in Bill’s embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bill’s worry grew as he swept Dipper into his arms and carried him upstairs. He made his way into their bedroom and sat Dipper down on the bed. He detached himself from his mate and helped him change out of his rain soaked clothing. Once he made sure Dipper was comfortable and fast asleep, he gently shut the door behind him and made his way down the staircase and back into his study to his awaiting cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica jumped up from the couch the moment Bill stepped in the room. “Did he find her?” She asked as he quietly shut the doors. He turned to her with a look of sadness and made his way to his desk and sat down. Pacifica sat in one of the chairs in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper managed to escape but he couldn’t find Mabel,” He paused for a moment choosing his next words carefully. “Gideon took her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gideon, that fucking tiny little shit. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> he try and take my omega from me.” She paced the floor of the study wearing away at Bill’s wooden flooring. “He just couldn’t take being rejected, could he?!” She cried out in anger. Bill sat there listening sympathetically as she ranted and raved for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica dropped to her knees pulling at her hair in frustration. “I'm going to kill that fucker!” She turned to Bill seething in anger, her vision red. “Will you help me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill nodded to his cousin. His anger was rising as well, simmering just below the surface as the events of the evening began to mock him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He blinded</span>
  <em>
    <span> my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sugar Pine. He deserves nothing but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span> death.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You can play it sensible, a king of conventional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came without a wink of sleep for the two alpha’s. One had been up all night with contacts while the other was plotting with a map layout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill stared at an unmarked room in the sublevels of the building. “Here. They have to be keeping Mabel here.” He said as he pointed at the spot. Pacifica walked over and scanned the sublevels before agreeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought for a few moments. “That being said, we can’t assume all rooms are actually on the blueprints. The Association is known for their secrets. Who's to say they don’t have secret rooms.” She added with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill looked up as he heard the sound of shuffling above. He stood up and made his way over to the staircase only to see his now blinded and pregnant mate attempting the stairs on his own, clutching at the banister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the stairs two at a time to reach his mate’s side and Dipper flinched before he realized it was just Bill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on Earth are you doing?” Bill asked in concern as he began to guide his mate down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper attempted to look over to him. “I woke up alone this morning and I missed you.” He said softly leaning into Bill’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, no. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but you should’ve called for me.” Bill scolded softly as they made it to the main level of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper sighed. “I will next time,” He promised before grinning up at his mate. “I think I deserve some pancakes for my valiant effort at attempting to descend the stairs alone, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill huffed out a laugh. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill grinned before adding: “It really was a heroic effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper leaned on the edge of the couch as Bill escorted Dr. Clarkston in. Beside him was Pacifica, gently rubbing his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there Mr. Pines. I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.” She mused softly. Dipper let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too Doc, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what happened?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “When I was attacked, they hit me over the head with something flat-ish I think. I remember my vision going blurry after that. When I was escaping my vision was fading in and out. By the time I got home, I couldn’t see anything anymore.” He told her as he heard her scribbling that down. He heard a click and saw a tiny bit of light in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see the light at all, hon?” She asked softly as tears of happiness pooled in his eyes. He nodded at her with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re able to see bits of light in your vision line, I’m leaning more towards a diagnosis of temporary loss of vision rather than permanent. That being said, I need to get some brain and eye scans to be sure of this.” She said giving Bill a hopeful smile. He nodded and thanked her before escorting her to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Clarkston gave him a smile. “Have someone bring him to my office tomorrow at ten AM and I’ll have the machines ready for a scan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill nodded and waved her off before shutting the door behind him. He turned and high tailed it into the living room, sweeping Dipper off his feet, surprising him before peppering kisses on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” Bill mumbled softly as he set Dipper down, hugging him tightly to his chest. He had tears of relief gathering in his eyes as he leaned in to the crook of his mates neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Bill,” Dipper murmured. “I’m gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper felt another pair of arms wrap around him. “Group hug,” he heard Paz mumble, her voice wavering slightly before she sniffed. “I should be going.” She stated before breaking away from the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” Bill said not unkindly. “I have plenty of rooms for you. We can send someone to your house just incase Mabel shows up there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Bill saw his cousin vulnerable. “Are you sure?” She whispered? “I wouldn’t want to impose on either of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure. Neither of us mind you staying for as long as you need, right Sugar Pine?” Bill looked down at Dipper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper nodded his head furiously. “We don’t mind at all. I insist, please stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill’s attention drifted over to the TV they had on as background noise, a breaking news headline flashing on screen. He pulled away from Dipper for a moment as he picked the remote up from the coffee table turning the volume up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breaking News: The White Knight is on a rampage! She’s been spotted attacking crowds and destroying public buildings. Police are advising citizens to stay in their homes and are evacuating buildings near the destruction. Stay tuned for more live updates as we follow this story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears of shock fell down Dipper’s face as he looked up to his mate. “We have to go stop her!” He cried as he clenched Bill’s shirt in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill shook his head. “No way am I bringing you into the middle of a battle, blind and pregnant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a choice! She is my sister goddamn it. Pacifica, let’s go.” He said as he turned to where the other alpha had been previously standing. Dipper blindly reached out for Pacifica’s hand and she grabbed it tightly as she began leading him to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper, stop right now.” Bill commanded, all kindness gone from his voice as his full alpha came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s spine straightened as he turned slowly, eye’s blazing and somehow staring straight at Bill. “You might be my alpha, but you can’t stop me from going to save my sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit,” Bill muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica gripped his hand tighter, pulling him out of the other alpha’s command, they made it out the door and were guided towards one of Bill’s cars by the man himself who was grumbling something about stubborn mates and bad alpha influences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got Dipper situated in the car as Paz jumped in the backseat. He pulled his belt across his body and turned over the engine. He floored it from his driveway and onto the main road into the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud sigh escaped his throat. “I’m a failure of an alpha, driving my blind and pregnant mate head first into danger.” He rubbed his face in irritation before resting it on Dipper’s thigh. Dipper gently intertwined their hands as they drove into city limits. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Or you can risk it all and see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dipper gently intertwined their hands as they drove into city limits. Smoke covered the horizon line as they drove on the vacant city highway. Bill glanced out the window taking notice to the other side brimming with bumper to bumper traffic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh left his lips as he pressed on the gas harder. He felt pressure on the back of his seat as Pacifica leaned into the front. She began pointing him down certain streets and eventually told him to park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill turned off the engine and turned to Dipper. “Reaching across you, darling.” He said before maneuvering to the glove box and pulling out an extra mask he had tucked away. He slipped it on over his head and stepped out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a gasp and looked over to Pacifica. He rolled his eyes as he made his way around the car. He opened the door helping Dipper out, tucking Dipper’s arm in his before shutting the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know what, I’m not surprised. Hell, I’m not even disappointed.” She crossed her arms. “I should’ve known you were Dream Demon. I mean Dipper never shut up about you, in either version.” She chuckled lightly as they began walking down the empty street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill looked around cautiously. “So what now? Wander around until she finds us?” He looked over to Pacifica who rolled her eyes as she tapped her nose. “Mated pairs disgust me.” He remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper huffed looking up to the shadowy outline of the alpha. “Excuse me, you’re half of a mated pair.” He tugged his arm away from Bill’s resting both hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill grabbed one of Dipper’s hands and brought it to his lips. “But you’re different Sugar Pine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Bill gave his knuckles a chaste kiss and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well because I love you to the moon and back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper made an audible noise of disgust as he rolled his eyes. Bill chuckled as he heard Pacifica’s fake gagging. A loud crash drew their attention to two streets over and Pacifica took off running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill sighed as he turned to his mate. “Picking you up now, darling.” He rushed out as he pulled Dipper into his arms and took off running after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper huffed. “I can run too ya know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill smirked as he took a sharp turn. “Can you, though? Pregnant and blind, plus shitty sidewalks and rubble is a combination with an outcome I don’t want happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill caught up to Pacifica and gently set Dipper on his feet. Roughly a hundred feet a head of them was The White Knight -  well, Mabel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s about a hundred feet in front of us, Dipper.” Bill described. “Oh shit, she looks pissed. Why is she looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay and she’s running toward us.” He gently pushed Dipper two feet to the right before he was thrown into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm. Guys, what’s happening?” Dipper asked as he turned to the sounds of a struggle, the black outlines mushing into one messy blob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Pacifica turn him more towards the current fight. “Well besides that my mate has complete ignored us and is currently attempting to murder yours, I’d say this is going pretty well.” She said nonchalantly as if she were merely talking about the weather.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, how the tables have turned.” He let out a cough as Mabel wrapped her hands around his neck. “Only for you, Sugar Pine, would I ever become the “good guy.” I am 100% whipped.” He grinned out as he attempted to fight off her grip. “I could use a little help here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabel! Stop!” Dipper shouted hoping something would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel turned her head from where she was currently holding Bill down and looked towards her brother as a series of broken mumbles left her lips. “You’re not real. You’re not here. You’re just an illusion made by Dream Demon.” She repeated those lines over and over as if consoling herself. Before she added in something new which broke his heart. “You’re dead. Paz is dead. Dream Demon killed you both. Gideon showed me your bodies. You’re not really here!” She held her head in her hands as she began shaking violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper took a few steps forward. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Paz is real. We’re not dead, Gideon tricked you. I promise you, I’m okay.” He said softly. She turned towards him with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking!” She cried out as she lunged for him. His arm was jerked as Pacifica stepped around him shielding him from his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large gash opened on the blonde's cheek as Mabel’s nails made contact with her face. She hissed out in pain, her hand nearly smacking the skin as she covered the wound. Mabel jumped back and watched as Pacifica pulled her hand away to show the bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See.” She said softly. “We are very real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel’s eyes went wide at the sight of the blood. “Princess?” She asked softly as if a trance had been lifted. She took a few steps before tumbling to the ground. Pacifica caught her as Mabel clutched her head in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to her alpha as tears fell down her face. “Run!” She cried out as she pushed herself away from Pacifica’s grip. “Don’t let him get his hands on any of you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica looked between fleeing and her mate in anguish. Bill had already swooped Dipper up into his arms - much to his protest - and was waiting for Pacifica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Paz.” Mabel mumbled out as she lunged at her mate. “I can’t stop myself!” She cried. Pacifica stepped to the side and dodged as the omega threw powered up hit after hit. “Please, go!” Mabel cried out as tears fell down both their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica raised her hands and let the ice slip from her fingers. It swirled and encased Mabel. The blonde thought for a moment before she rushed over and hit Mabel over the head. Once she was sure Mabel was passed out, she unfrozen her mate, picked her up and ran over to Bill and Dipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a bit violent. Bill remarked as they began running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, I had no other option. Either Gideon get’s her again or I deal with her brooding about it once we get her normal again, and the second option is 100% more appealing to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel awoke with a groan. Her head was pounding, and not in a good way like she had taken too many shots the night before. The room was dim which was a good thing for her eyes in that moment as she scanned her surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the smell came. One of her personal favorites, warm leather and lavender - the smell of home. Her home. Pacifica. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pacifica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mabel shot upright. She squinted as she took notice to the sleeping woman in the corner of the room, her neck at an uncomfortable angle as she slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark Mabel could see the large bandages covering her mates face, she wanted to get up, reach out, and care for her mate. And as she tried to get up she realized she was cuffed to the bed, she activated her powers trying to phase through and quickly realized they were steel cuffs. Goddammit. She shook the cuff and tried to pull free. The noise being enough to rouse Pacifica from her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabel. You’re awake,” Pacifica said softly, standing up and taking a seat on the bed. Close, but not too close. Mabel remained silent. “Are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel remained silent for a few more moments before asking quietly: “Who’s cooking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, but don’t worry. Dipper’s coaching him so it can’t be that bad.” Pacifica smiled but then frowned when she saw Mabel flinch at the other alpha’s name. Hesitantly, Pacifica reached out and carressed her mate’s cheek. “What did he do to you, sweetheart?” She murmured. She didn’t have to clarify who she was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. “You feel so real,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica’s heart clenched painfully. “That’s because I am. I’m real. Not an illusion, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel sniffed. “I….I know that. Sort of. It’s hard to think straight. I know I saw you bleed. That means you’re real. But I also know I saw you with a broken neck. You were blue and cold to the touch and that was just as real, too. Dipper was just as cold, his stomach ripped open. And standing over you--” Mabel’s breath caught in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. “Standing over you was Bill.” Mabel exhaled harshly as Pacifica cradled her head in both hands, pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How long have you known?” Mabel demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Known what, sweetheart?” Paz whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Bill is Dream Demon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just found out today, actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel nodded and relaxed at her mate’s answer. “I really wish I could touch you,” she lamented, pulling on her restraints. “And I really wish these handcuffs were for kinky reasons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica laughed. “There’s my girl,” she said, voice wavering and a little misty eyed. She placed a lingering kiss to Mabel’s forehead. “Let’s get you something to eat, hm?” She suggested, procuring the key to the handcuffs. With a wink Pacifica unlocked the cuffs as Mabel gently massaged her wrists once freed. She wrapped her arms around Pacifica as tears trailed down her cheeks, she sniffled as her alpha wrapped her arms around her soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica wrapped her arm around Mabel’s waist as they made their way downstairs, she pointed things out along their way to the kitchen. She finally pulled Mabel through an archway into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper was sitting on the island listing off instructions as Bill stood at the stove, nodding as he listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment. One single moment and Mabel snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again in that tiny room, listening to the words rambling over and over through the speakers around her. The illusioned corpses lying before her out of reach, the cycle she saw even when she slept of Bill - Dream Demon - slaughtering her pregnant brother and her alpha all with a sick grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she saw his face when he turned to look at Dipper she heard the loud echoing behind her, her fear spiked. She lunged and passed Dipper, she pulled a knife from the counter top as she tackled Bill to the ground, a hand wrapped around his throat and the other seconds away from sticking a knife through his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pacifica snapped from her shock and looked around quickly grabbing the cutting board from the counter. “Forgive me sweetheart.” She mumbled out before smacking Mabel across the head. She slumped over onto Bill’s chest, the knife falling from her grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill’s head fell back against the floor with a solid thunk. “Holy shit,” he breathed out. “Thank God for that cutting board.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you said it was a useless gift. Be sure to thank my sister later.” Dipper deadpanned as he looked to the shadow blobs on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill let out a sigh. “Wow Sugar Pine, I see how concerned you are. Your sister comes at me with a knife and you act like she was telling me the four day forecast.” He looked up to see Dipper gazing in the general direction of Pacifica who had a furious expression. Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for your sarcasm, asshole. Mabel’s been brainwashed. I thought she was fine but Gideon really messed with her head.” Pacifica said gazing down sorrowfully at her mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking her back up to my room and I’m going to get in touch with my contact at the CIA and see if there’s anything they can do to help.” She added, already hefting Mabel up and off of Bill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mabel was tucked away and cuffed to the bed once more, Pacifica made her way to Bill’s study shutting the door behind her. She pulled out her phone and dug through her contact’s list before clicking on one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Northwest, to what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap Trigger, I need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard him chuckle on the other end. “Of course, how can I help?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My o- friend was brainwashed by The Association. I need someone to fix this. Someone who's been on the inside and I need man power. This time they’ve gone too far. I’m sure you can agree.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I-” He paused as she heard typing on the other end. “I’ve got two free operatives, who’ve gone toe to toe against The Association before. I’ll send them your way. One will give you a solution and the other the strength of any army. Does that work for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile graced her lips devilishly. “Perfectly.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 'Cause I got what you need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wendy Corduroy and Soos Ramirez gawked at the mansion before them, the last time they’d seen Dipper he was living in a tiny apartment with Mabel and now here they were standing in front of a mansion - the size of Alaska - about to ring the bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened to reveal a tall blonde man with an unamused expression, Soos glupped as Wendy summoned up the gumption to say something to the terrifying alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Wendy, this is Soos. Dipper called us and asked us to meet him here, we’ve got the right place, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill eyed the two betas for a moment before responding. “Yes indeed, come inside.” He stepped out of the way allowing them in off the stoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair entered into a very fancy looking entrance hall and Bill escorted them to the living room where Dipper was sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill cleared his throat. “Sugar Pine, Wendy and Soos are here.” He said as he walked to Dipper’s side, placing an arm around his waist once he was standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper smiled. “Hey guys! First things first! Don’t freak out, but I’m blind. It’s temporary, don’t worry. I can see loads better than I could a week ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re pregnant. Very pregnant. Holy shit Dippin Dots, you look like you’re at least 6 months pregnant!” She said with a whistle. He giggled lightly as he rested his hand on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a soft smile as Bill squeezed him closer. “Nope only four and a half.” She gave him a confused look. “We’re having twins!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, dude! Congrats!” Soos exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy looked like she was about to faint. “First Stan and Ford, then you and Mabes, and now another set. Jesus Christ this family has a ridiculous fertility rate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Mabel, where is she?” Soos looked around as if she would just appear out of thin air. Which actually, wasn’t all that uncommon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper’s eyes fell to the floor in sorrow. “Gideon brainwashed her, we got her back but we’re waiting on a specialist to come and help her.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy’s eyes went wide before she asked: “So what do you need us for then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill looked over to her and finally said something. “We want to take down The Association and we need your help to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet! I’m in my dudes! I’ve been itching to take a swing at that punk Gideon ever since he kicked Melody out after she got a permanent injury.” Soos explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in too. That pompous little son of a bitch always gave me the creeps. That’s why I decided to go with freelance work.” Wendy added in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded at the door and Bill looked over to Dipper. “Were you expecting anyone else?” He asked. Dipper shook his head as they heard footsteps coming down the staircase, they heard the door open and Pacifica talking to someone before the door shut and she walked into the living room followed by two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I thought you both were dead!” Wendy shouted as she looked at the two much older alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh retired is a better word, kid.” The first one said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like we were in hiding.” Said the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper felt tears pool in his eyes, as he looked over to the pair. Even through the blurry mess of his vision he could recognize them anywhere. “Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” He asked softly, moving away from Bill’s grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a pair of gasps come from the two older Pines twins. Stan had tears in his eyes at the sight of his nephew - son - as Ford sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Dipper.”  Stan said softly as Dipper rushed over throwing himself into his grunkle’s embrace. Four years of pent up sadness and his pregnancy hormones made him that much more of a mess as he cried with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispers of apologizes we’re the only things coming from his grunkle’s as they sat there in a hug for a few minutes. Dipper finally stood up as he wiped away the last stray tears and gave them a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit kiddo, you have a balloon for a gut.” Stan teased causing Dipper to giggle lightly. “It almost rivals my own.” His giggles turned into a fit of laughter before he gave his grunkle a happy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved back over to Bill leaning into his shoulder as Bill wrapped his arm around his mate. “Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, this is Bill. My mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill extended his hand to the men, giving each of them a firm handshake. “William Cipher. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please, just call me Bill.” He gave them a smile as Stan sized him up before huffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford elbowed his brother. “Ignore him. It’s nice to meet you as well Bill. I hope you love our nephew as much as we do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill chuckled at the man. “If I loved him anymore, he’d ditch me for a new alpha. He says and I quote ‘You smother me with too much affection sometimes.’ Which I think is a load of bull.” The pair of Pines alphas laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Sounds just like our Dipper indeed.” Stan said, causing the omega to go red in the cheeks in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we sit?” Dipper asked, changing the subject. “My back is starting to kill me.” He added causing Bill to go into full helicopter mode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” He asked quickly running through a list of anything Dipper may need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper huffed as he took a seat on the couch. He looked over to his mate and sighed. “Nope, just sit down and cuddle with me.” Bill quickly did just that as he pulled Dipper into his side wrapping his arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford looked around the room, noting the absence of his great niece. “Where’s Mabel?” He questioned before the pieces clicked together. “Trigger mentioned someone had been brainwashed by The Association….” he trailed off, hoping he was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan looked at his brother before looking over to Dipper. “Fill us in here, kid. We need to know what’s happened.” Dipper let out a sigh before he began retelling four years of information, most of which was pretty mundane up until four months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you said you had to go into hiding?” Dipper questioned after sharing his own story. “I assume that’s why you left so suddenly. We thought the worst had happened to you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford nodded apologetically. “We left to protect you and Mabel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And look how well that turned out,” Stan mumbled grumpily. “One of our kids’ been brainwashed by a psycho who couldn’t take no for an answer and the other’s been blinded while pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford shot his brother a glare before continuing. “The CIA needed some people on the inside of The Association when it was first created. The higher ups didn’t trust Gideon Gleeful as far as they could throw him. Which-” Ford paused thinking. “Is actually a really poor metaphor because the man’s so small he’d go flying.” Everyone smiled at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The government didn’t trust him and for good reason,” Stan added. “We had been undercover for two years when everything went South. Gideon realized someone was slipping information about his not so pleasant intentions to the CIA. We had to get out and we had to make it look like we had died for the ‘honor and glory’ of The Association.” Stan mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately everyone had to think we were dead. Even you and Mabel. We couldn’t risk word getting back to him. But we’ve been secretly working against him for the last several years.” Ford finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan glanced around the room, making eye contact with Bill, Wendy, Pacifica, Soos and his twin. He gazed at Dipper and his eyes hardened. “And now we’re ready to take down that bastard once and for all. He messed with the wrong damn family.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. So come with me and take the ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gideon was a tiny excuse for a human being, everyone in The Association knew that. Yet he made up for it with his powers, his ability to control people was something no one had seen yet and it terrified most into submission easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was a simple beta, but very power hungry. His motives seen by the public were very different from those on the inside. He wanted to rule everything. Not being born an alpha almost ruined that for him, but his supernatural ability gave him what he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could control whoever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to, all he needed to do was make eye contact. But a wrench was thrown in his plan by a simple low-life omega, one he could not control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper Pines, the great nephew of the horrendous Pines twins Stan and Ford. He shuddered at the thought, his plans were nearly ruined by the pair of cowards who bailed when he just barely turned up the heat. He cackled at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet they raised his sweet, sweet baby-girl, Mabel. She belonged to him and no one else. He just had to get her back and she would realize once again how much she wanted to be with him instead of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>common bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he’d expected on one particular Sunday afternoon was his guards to rush in which heavy guns in hand. “Sir we have a massive group of intruders in the building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was simple. Get in, basically beat the shit out of Gideon and his goons, have him arrested for life, and reclaim The Association to actually help people in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all fine and dandy until they actually showed up and everything went to shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d left Mabel with Dipper after he got into an argument with Bill about it, eventually won over with three simple facts. A.) Someone needed to watch over his sister. B.) He was very pregnant. And C.) His vision was still way too blurry to even be able to discern which grunkle was which without hearing their voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The argument eventually evolved into a wonderfully heated goodbye kiss leaving Bill breathless as they began driving to the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lowkey nasty Bill.” Pacifica said as she shifted in the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill rolled his eyes at his cousin. “Says you,” A smirk grew on his face as he turned to look at her for a moment. “Don’t go after me with your lipstick smudged.” He remarked watching her cheeks light up in embarrassment as she pulled down the sun visor to look in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She checked her lipstick and when she saw no smudges she smacked his shoulder. “You’re such a dick sometimes.” She mumbled as she shut the visor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill laughed. “I could say the same about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty. Now focus, we’ve got a job to do.” Stan remarked with a smirk as the two in the front instantly shut up. After that the drive was relatively quiet except for Ford going over the plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d wanted to sneak in, under the radar and take as many goons by surprise without alerting Gideon to their presence. The first part of their plan was shot to hell when the list of Supers the CIA had given them on all of Gideon’s employees failed to mention a Super who could turn invisible at will. They were outnumbered quickly, subdued, and brought up to Gideon’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon smirked at the group standing in front of his desk, his eyes trained on the blonde in the middle with a smirk as they sparkled in delight. “Ah so you’re the alpha Dipper was crying out for when we got a hold of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill lunged at him only to be held back by Ford and Stan, which made Gideon cackle even harder as his powers held Ford and Stan under his control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and aggressive too, he definitely needs a more,” He eyed Bill up and down. “Gentle hand especially with how beautiful he is with pups inside him.” The white haired imp sighed wistfully. “I can’t wait to see how Mabel will look carrying my pups.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the tick that threw two of the alphas into a full state of rage. Pacifica threw her powers at Stan and Ford startling their grips long enough for Bill to break free, illusions of himself formed rapidly surrounding Stan and Ford confusing Gideon’s powers of control as Bill picked him up by the collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon squirmed a bit in Bill’s grasp as Bill walked over to the window more than ready to toss him out, that was until Wendy and Soos grabbed Bill and Gideon separating them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw dude this is so not cool.” Soos said as he held Bill pinned on the ground trying to fight against the mental hold Gideon held on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford quickly had an epiphany as it dawned on him, Gideon could only control two people at a time. With him focusing on Wendy and Soos it broke his control over himself and Stan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone just go at him, he can’t control all of us!” Ford shouted, catching everyone’s attention, the look in Gideon’s eyes told him that he was right on the nose with his suspicions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in here you blithering idiots!” Gideon shouted quickly. A sea of henchmen ran in at Gideon’s beck and call, each targeting different members of our little team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight quickly became exponentially harder as it became a game of Bill and Pacifica versus Gideon on their own. Even with his illusions of himself and Pacifica it would only take Gideon a few minutes to pick them apart and find the real person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when a saving grace appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12.  It'll take you to the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you made me - a pregnant and half blind omega - come here to save a team of alphas and betas, that’s pretty low guys!” Dipper shouted, as he started tossing blurry black shapes across the room. He used whatever else he could lift with his mind, whatever loose objects Gideon had in his office and chucked them at the black shapes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although his vision hadn’t improved much from the day before, the one saving grace about Gideon Gleeful is that he liked coordination. All of his henchmen wore black uniforms, while his family and friends were wearing bright colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, how on Earth did you get here---OW!” Bill exclaimed as a book flew at his head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Dipper shouted back over the sounds of everyone fighting. “Mabel drove me. She took out everyone on the way up here. She’s just out in the hall now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the aid of one of the strongest ex-heroes of The Association who had an arsenal of tossing material - the fight quickly began to turn in their favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stanley was tossing people around like a professional wrestler putting them up onto his shoulder and rotating quickly much similar to the professional wrestling move known as the F-5. He’d toss them head first into the walls and watch them not get up again before moving onto the next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy was zipping around her opponents knocking their heads together and side sweeping them as she ran circles around them without breaking a sweat. They’d lunge one second and the next be on their ass passed out after she’d have her second of fun absolutely destroying them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soos looked around the room finding little things here and there before putting them together, a net launcher sat in his hands finally completed. He grinned as he shot down goon after goon lining them up for Ford who would walk along the conga line of morons and inject them with tranquilizer serum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ford wasn’t teaming up with Soos, he was helping Dipper aim his shots for instant K.O’s on all the goons he was knocking out. He smirked as he pointed before Dipper hurled a book knocking out one of the goons sneaking up on Bill. The henchmen began to drop like flies once Dipper discerned where to hit them with Ford’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill and Pacifica we’re fairing pretty well as Dipper’s arsenal of thrown items kept Gideon distracted long enough for his concentration to break on his hold on Pacifica for her to get a shot in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white haired imp was growing more and more irritated before he made Pacifica shoot at Bill, rapidly he pulled his desk drawer open and grinned maniacally at the small item which he pulled out. “Enough!” Gideon shouted over the sound of his eminent failure, in his hands was a star shaped amulet. Everyone froze on command, even Bill and Dipper who he previously couldn’t control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Mabel flew into the room, with a distracted smile on her face. “Gideon!” she shouted in surprise, as if she hadn’t been expecting to find him in his own office, before smiling sweetly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s my sugar plum!” Gideon exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel ran to him, planting a kiss on his cheek before suddenly seeming to notice the other’s in the room with lowered lashes. She sighed dramatically before plopping herself into Gideon’s lap. “I’m sorry, sweetums. Is my family being bothersome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, baby girl. Daddy’s got everything under control.” He said hand floating to the amulet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel giggled sweetly, winding one arm around his neck while the other grazed his chest. “Of course you do,” she purred. “You’re such a big, strong, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon beamed at her praise. Mabel’s eyes swept the room, only glancing at how many of Gideon’s Supers remained standing. She steadfastly ignored her frozen friends and family members. She hummed as she slipped the hand that had been around Gideon’s neck up to his hair, distracting him with the sensation as she asked: “What will you do to them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that they’re near and dear to your heart, baby girl, but we can’t have them interfering with our plans.” Gideon answered wrapping his arms around her waist and inhaling her sweet scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel’s heart rate increased as she felt Gideon’s hands sliding over her body. “I agree, sweetums. They’ll bring us nothing but trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Gideon’s turn to hum this time. “Such a smart girl,” he murmured as he nosed at her scent gland making eye contact with Mabel’s soon to be former mate. Her eyes were alight with fury and Gideon grinned. He glanced at the other’s he had frozen and his grin spread wider. “They’ll pay recompense for their transgressions. In fact," he gaze landed on Dipper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon looked over to two of his goons. “Bring me the pregnant omega.” He said with a grin blooming on his face. Dipper tried his damndest to fight off their grip before he was dragged in front of Gideon, the man still grinning at him gleefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kneel.” He said as his eyes sparkled sadistically. Dipper looked over in Bill’s direction smelling fear and anger. Gideon roughly grabbed Dipper’s chin forcing him to look at him. “I. Said. Kneel.” He ordered forcing his way into Dipper’s mind. The omega fell to his knees with a whimper at the impact on the wood, which only made Gideon’s smile grow wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gideon felt a pair of hands gently caress his cheeks, he turned his attention to Mabel. “Oh sweetums, that was so hot.” She whispered in his ear, she drew back before leaning in to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper took his sister’s horrible acting moment to snatch Gideon’s amulet from his grasp. The second Gideon’s amulet was out of his hand and the control dropped Bill lunged and decked Gideon square in his nose, he smirked as he pulled Dipper away quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Next was Pacifica who landed an uppercut on his jaw knocking him over in his chair, she shook her hand a bit after the impact almost reveling in the pain from satisfaction of finally punching the man who’d been hitting on her mate for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the remaining goons came to Gideon’s aide, Mabel grabbed her mate’s arm and whispered in her ear “get ready.” She pushed her away and into the arms of one of Gideon’s men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel rushed to Gideon’s side. “Sweetums!” She cried. “Are you alright!? Oh dear,” she mumbled as she helped him to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine, baby girl.” Mabel’s hands caressed his shoulders and chest, checking for injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel laughed sweetly. “You won’t be for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that, my sugar plum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel’s hand rested over his heart as her smile dropped. “I said, my dear sweet psycho who couldn’t take a hint, that you wouldn’t be for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Gideon could even blink, Mabel’s hand phased through his body and clenched around his heart. She solidified her hand once more before ripping the organ from his chest. Gideon gasped as the whole in his chest began to spurt blood onto Mabel’s shirt. The organ pulsed a few more times in her hand, warm blood oozing between her fingers. Mabel appraised the heart before dropping it onto the ground with a wet squelch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You messed with the wrong damn family.” She growled, pushing Gideon’s dead body away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three and a half months had passed since they’d taken down The Association. When it was all said and done, the CIA covered up all the evidence of Gideon’s death and it was ruled a suicide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of Gideon’s followers were tried and convicted of many different counts from degrees of murder to treason the higher up his chain of command they went. There were still some good heroes though, who had gotten sucked into Gideon’s world, just like Mabel and Dipper had at one point, who only wanted to help others and make a difference in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fate of The Association was left up to the federal government and after much deliberation, they left The Association in the hands of Wendy and Soos on the condition that there would be complete transparency and cooperation with the other federal agencies. Surprised to say the least, they both accepted to Co-lead the remaining heroes, better renaming themselves The Hero’s Guild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As more time passed, the Pine’s family decided it was time to move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the promise to talk often with Wendy and Soos, they bid the team farewell. They left New York, moving out to where Stan and Ford had been living since they’d gone into hiding. A little town in the middle of nowhere Oregon called Gravity Falls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly the four learned how much of a scam artist Stan was with his Mystery Shack tours, which of course Ford actually filled with real creatures once Stan had talked him into helping. It was still freaky, but it brought in money for them and they seemed to enjoy doing it together and that’s all that really mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Bill and Pacifica relocated their main corporate office’s to the Falls as it was much easier to do versus commuting three hours to Portland every day. And of course, true to Bill’s overly flashy nature, he bought a relatively large mansion on the waterfront of Lake Gravity Falls. Only a few houses down was Pacifica and Mabel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they settled into their new homes, Mabel reached out to a therapist a town over. With the help of Dr. Clarkston’s recommendation of Dr. Klease and Ford’s assistance, she slowly began making progress to break out of the fear conditioning. Eventually after two months she was able to sit with Bill and hold a conversation without the nagging urge to kill him. The flashbacks still came from time to time but she was able to distinguish them from the truth. She still felt jittery around Bill but their relationship was slowly building back up to what it was. Her therapist, specialized in dealing with super powered humans and sworn to confidentiality, helped Mabel work through her guilt and self-hate over murdering a man in cold blood. She wasn’t okay and she wouldn’t be for a while yet, but Mabel Pines was persistent and strong-willed if nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper was ready to pop any day now and he felt like he was the size equivalent of two overly inflated basketballs which was not a fun feeling. All his organs were cramped and the need to pee every five minutes got old very fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was tired and overall grouchy almost constantly. But besides the heightened emotional sensitivity and his occasional outburst at Bill for not buying the right kind of cream cheese, everything was going pretty well. His vision had returned to him a few days after everything had gone down with The Association. He has to wear glasses now, but considering he could only see shadows in the beginning of his blindness, Dipper was by no means complaining. Plus, Bill liked to constantly mention how cute Dipper looks when he’s wearing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a regular Saturday morning, Dipper was going about his usual gentle stretches when he felt fluid run down his leg followed by an almost immediate pain: the wonderful contraction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper grit his teeth and shouted: “Bill, get in here!” He heard a rush of footsteps as his alpha came in. Full panic set in on his face as he saw Dipper leaning against the wall and smelled his distress. “Babies are ready to meet the world, hon. Be a dear and call Dr. Clarkston to let her know we’ll meet her at the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill nodded as he pulled out his phone which he balanced between his ear and shoulder as he gently swept Dipper off his feet and into his arms. He carefully descended the stairs, taking his time to do so. As they neared the front door, Dipper reached over grabbing a pair of keys before opening the door for Bill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another contraction surged through him as Bill helped him into the car. He grit his teeth as the door shut and Bill jogged around the front of the car before he jumped in. He put the pedal to the metal as he floored it out of their driveway, cutting the normal hour long drive to the hospital down to thirty minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nurse met them out front with a wheelchair and they rushed Dipper inside. He was brought to the delivery room with ease. Bill helped him onto the bed and into a hospital gown. “Don’t forget to call Mabes and Paz, as well as Stan and Ford to let them know I’ve gone into labor,” Dipper told Bill just as Dr. Clarkston came in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty honey, I’ve got your epidural here.” She said with a smile as she air checked the syringe with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of relief left Dipper’s lips. “Oh thank god Doc, you’re an angel.” He told her, causing her to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurses rolled him onto his side as Dr. Clarkston injected the medication into the epidural space of his spine. A band aid was placed over the top before they laid him onto his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go. Now we’re all ready to go when the babies are.” She told him with a gentle smile. Dipper gave her a grateful look before another contraction rolled through his body. He squeezed Bill’s hand harshly before the pain subsided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill brought Dipper’s hand up to his lips placing a chaste kiss on each knuckle before finally kissing Dipper’s golden wedding band and diamond engagement ring. “You’ve got this, Sugar Pine.” He said with a happy look on his face as he gazed upon Dipper’s sweat drenched figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed before finally, finally, Dr. Clarkston helped bring two beautiful and healthy alphas into the world. One little girl and one little boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once weighed, cleaned off, and blanketed, they laid the little girl onto Dipper’s chest as Bill held his son tightly in his arms, sitting beside his husband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill looked down at his little boy with a proud smile before looking at his daughter and husband. “What are we naming them, Sugar Pine?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper thought back to their conversations before coming to a decision. “Daliah Emaline Cipher, and Jamie Lee Cipher.” He said softly as he rubbed little Daliah’s back with a content smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill leaned over placing a kiss on Dipper’s birthmark.  “What beautiful names for our beautiful children.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s the end of our tale, our hero and villain. Once enemies, a revelation of lovers, and the take down of a tyrannical maniac. Now that’s a story you can gloat to your kids about, that’s for sure. Just don’t mention auntie Mabel ripping out the bad guys heart just yet. Save that for when they’re older.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lowkey notice for everyone. But momma Noble here is not a one-trick pony. </p>
<p>Translation: I’ve written other stories (Billdip stories) feel free to read them, leave comments and kudos. They fuel my red-bull induced 3 am binge writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>